Pirate Royalty
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Post AWE Oneshot The life and times of William and Elizabeth Turner. Their life, love and loss


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I hope you guys enjoy it. Italics are the parts from the book.

* * *

"Son, you're going to be late for school," Elizabeth called in the house.

Liam ran out of his bedroom, said a quick goodbye to his Father, grabbed an apple and kissed his mother before running out to join his friends on their walk to the one room school house.

Elizabeth put some biscuits on a plate and set it before Will who smiled gratefully to her as she sat down next to him. The two ate quietly until there was a knock on the door.

Will wiped his mouth on a napkin before answering it. "Jack Sparrow, what the hell are you doing here in broad daylight," Will said pulling him inside and shutting the door.

"Can't a man come visit his friends, again," Jack said walking past Will and over to the table.

He had a sack with him that probably held something they didn't even want to know about.

Elizabeth didn't so much as stand. "Why're you here Jack?" she asked before sipping her tea. "Something tells me it isn't a social call."

"I'm glad you asked 'lizabeth. I've got something to show the two o' you," he said reaching into his bag.

Prepared for the worst (like another shrunken head) they were completely surprised when Jack simply pulled out...a book.

Jack stuck his tongue between his teeth as he searched out the proper page. "Aha, here we are; Chapter twenty nine."

He handed it to Will whose eyebrows came together as he sat next to his wife. "Chapter twenty nine, The Pirate King and the Captain of the Flying Dutchman: Pirate Royalty. Jack, what is this?"

"This, dear William," Jack said taking a seat, "is an encyclopedia of well known pirates and their life stories."

"What?" Elizabeth said looking closer. "We have an entire chapter about us. How do they know about our lives?"

"Well," Jack said before pausing.

"You told them things didn't you," Will said.

"Maybe..."

"Oh God," Elizabeth said before beginning to read aloud.

_Of the pirates who ever sailed the seven seas, no two have closer Romantic ties than the current Captain of the Empress and former Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth and William Turner respectively. The two met at a young age and lived in the town of Port Royal on the island of Jamaica. Elizabeth Turner, nee Swann, was the daughter to then Governor Weatherby Swann. The story goes that while on their way to the __island;__ their ship came upon a boy in the water of a sunken vessel who was William __Turner II. Once they arrived at their destination, Elizabeth lived the life of the Governor's daughter while William was apprenticed to a local blacksmith shop. The two remained friends for years to come though pro__priety kept them mostly apart._

Will continued

_Eight years later an event happened that changed their lives forever. A certain pirate came into town; that pirate being the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow (see Ch. 28 for full detail__s on his life and adventures)._

Will and Elizabeth both rolled their eyes before Will continued.

_Elizabeth had been at the promotion of then Commodore James Norrington (known naval pirate hunter) when she fell from the battlements and into the sea. Captain Sparrow, being a brave and knowing how to swim, Jack swam as fast as he could to save her from drowning. Once she was safe, he noticed a strange object around her neck; a coin from the cursed chest of Cortez himself. All too soon, Captain Sparrow found himself up against the Navy and get away in a nick of time. Sparrow then somehow managed to find himself inside of the smithy of Mr. Turner. When William came back to the shop, it is said that a sword fight between himself and Captain Sparrow __occurred__. No one is quite sure who won but William Turner is known by many to be one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live._

"Thanks Jack."

Jack just shrugged and looked down at his fingernails. "It's the truth though you know."

Elizabeth ploughed on.

_Late that night there was attack on the island from the then Captain of the Black Pearl Hector Barbossa. His crew kidnapped Miss. Elizabeth and the only one with the guts to find a way to save her was William. He enlisted the help of Jack Sparrow..._

"Gee Jack, you failed to mention the fact you had been arrested," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Details, details," Jack said nonchalantly and with the wave of his hand. She continued.

_The two of them picked up a crew in Tortuga while the brave Elizabeth managed to stay alive with her captors. At Isla de Muerta, they picked the girl up leaving Captain Sparrow behind as bait. They only got so far because Sparrow gave the Pearl's crew very little information on which to find the person they had been looking for. Little did they know it was in fact Turner._

"My God Jack, this is long," Elizabeth said.

"Skip if you want to love; I don't mind. Read it later though, it's all rather detailed."

Will nodded and turned the page. They read through it anyway and made many comments along the way.

_They __declared__ their love for each other after allowing Sparrow to live another day. The two were to be wed until Lord Cutler Beckett, leader of the infamous East India Trading Company interrupted with mostly false __accusations__ that led to their arrest. Will Turner was given a choice: his __fiancé's__ freedom for the compass of Jack Sparrow. How those two kept landing themselves in situations involving the man is a complete mystery. Turner met up with Sparrow on the island of the Pelegostos (a cannibal tribe) and he promised Turner the compass if he'd find a key for him. Little did Turner know that Jack had a debt to be settled with Jones. That led them in turn to the shack of Tia__Dalma, a __voodoo__ priestess. _

"This is all very organized for a pirate encyclopedia," Will said with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say; we're organized when we need to be. Keep going, you're almost at the best part."

_Elizabeth meanwhile managed to escape prison due to her father. While he was taken into custody, she managed to manhandle Beckett into giving her the Letters of Marque which were offered to Sparrow. She gained passage onto a ship disguised as a man and__ went off to find her beloved._

Will momentarily kissed her on the forehead before continuing.

_William meanwhile, along with the crew of the Pearl, arrived at the shack and Tia's first __proclamation__ to him was of a 'touch of destiny' while simultaneously touching him __inappropriately._

Elizabeth gave him a look because he had never mentioned that before.

"She just stroked my face a few times, that's it."

"What?" she said looking to Jack.

The man chuckled but said nothing more. Will decided it was time to continue.

_Not knowing what she meant at the time, the woman answered their questions and sent them on their way to find the key to the chest which held the heart of Jones. Sparrow tricked Will aboard a vessel dead in the water and that's when he first came upon the fearsome Davy Jones and his crew of cursed men. Turner spent far __too__ long on the vessel and never disclosed much information about his time there. It is known however that he discovered that his father was a__board and helped him to escape._

Elizabeth laid a hand against his back and continued for him.

_Elizabeth managed to get the crew of her ship to stop in Tortuga where she met up with Sparrow, his crew and the then disgraced James Norrington. A few things happened on the way to the chest of Davy Jones including confused feelings and a certain wonky compass. Will meanwhile was picked up __coincidentally__ by the same vessel Elizabeth had sailed on. It was then later destroyed by the __Kraken__, Jones' pet, in its search for him. The groups managed to meet at Isla Cruces which is where the chest holding his heart is said to be found. Everyone had a reason for finding Jones' heart and stabbing it at the time; Sparrow to settle his debt, Turner to save his father and Norrington to regain his post. It's said that a three way sword fight began with Turner and Sparrow easily being best matched. _

"Jack, I think Norrington was doing better than you. Come on," Will said.

"I held my own just fine thank you," Jack said.

_Turner wanted Elizabeth to watch the chest for t__hem but refused due to it being "barbaric"__and "__not how gr__own men settle their affairs__." _

"You all looked like fools," Elizabeth said.

"Do you want to read now? I need some water," Will said getting up and going to a pitcher.

_Jones' crew crashed their party and Turner and Norrington managed to find themselves __on top__ of a giant spinning wheel. It crashed into the water and the fighting continued. William managed to get a handle on the chest but was knocked out a moment later. Norrington took the chest and ran off with it leaving Elizabeth and the others to run to safety. Little did they know he had the heart they were searching for. The __Kraken__ later caught up with them and did major damage to the Pearl. Elizabeth was the only one to truly realize just what the monster was after and used her feminine charm to lock Sparrow to the mast and leave him with one final kiss. Little did she realize, William saw everything and was told none of it. The crew escaped and went to Tia Dalma's shack where they met up with the now living Captain Barbossa. They were to find Sparrow in Davy Jones' locker. The trip did not go smoothly for the two lovers. William saw her kiss him and misinterpreted it as meaning she loved him now. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was guilty of his murder just so Will at the very least would be alive. Their trip led them to Singapore to steal the maps held by Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore. Turner was captured and Swann and Barbossa went to find him after he did not return. A fight broke out in Feng's bathhouse between the pirates and the East India Company. Turner got away from the others and apparently made a deal with Feng to get the Pearl, maps and a crew while in exchange Feng could do with Sparrow what he wanted. They arrived at World's End a few days or so later where they found Sparrow and convinced him to take them back. When Sparrow declared Elizabeth as his killer, none were more shocked than William. When she confronted him with the information, she said that it wasn't his burden to bear. Yet, she didn't realize until that point that he thought she loved Sparrow. While they were on their way back, they passed by some souls of the dead and Elizabeth found her father to be among them. It __devastated__ her to realize that she was now alone in the world except for William. When they arrived back in the land of the living, Will's dark side emerged as he __convinced__ the fighting Captains Sparrow and Barbossa to leave the ship in his command while they went ashore for water. Their ship was __boarded__ by Sao Feng and his crew and then by the East India Company. While the Company took Jack, Elizabeth was taken by Feng due to the fact Barbossa somehow managed to convince them she was actually the legendary goddess of the sea Calypso. She was taken away and the Pearl was under the captainship of the Company since that was Feng's stipulation. The Pearl's original crew was easily able to overtake the Company and they went on their way. Jack returned just in time and locked William in __the brig for his wrongdoings._

Elizabeth handed the book to Will and looked at the clock. They'd been reading for over an hour already.

_Elizabeth was given royal treatment on Sao Feng's ship, the Empress. He honestly and truly believed her to be the __goddess__ Calypso bound in human form and that she'd give him something in return. The ship __was then attacked by the Dutchman, killing Feng in the process. With his dying breath, he named Elizabeth captain of his ship and the pirate lord of Singapore as well. Meanwhile Turner managed to escape the brig using his knowledge of metal. He began to tie the bodies of dead Company soldiers to barrels hoping to attract someone's attention. _

"Will, that's positively horrific," Elizabeth said slightly aghast.

He just shrugged but also refused to meet her eyes.

_Sparrow somehow got Turner off the ship where he was __later picked up by the Company._

"By breathing in my face," Will said shuddering.

Elizabeth made a face and continued.

_On board the Dutchman, Elizabeth found Will's father and he had become more like the rest of the crew. Norrington, then promoted the admiral, helped her and her crew escape sacrificing in the process. Turner met with Beckett and Jones and managed to convince them to help him in his quest using deception which he is mostly not known to have done before this voyage. He told them all they needed to know while also leading them to __Shipwreck__ Cove. At the Cove, the pirates met and Barbossa tried to convince them to release Calypso. It was met with some __resistance__ but then a vote was called for Pirate King. As usual, all the pirate lords voted for themselves but Jack Sparrow voted for another: Elizabeth. She was chosen and the battle would begin shortly... right after they had a parlay with the Company. They traded Will's life for Jack's and Elizabeth promised swift death to the other party. Once they were all safely back on the Pearl, Barbossa and the others had the real Calypso, Tia Dalma, bound and ready to release her. She was released and very angry because she discovered the one who bound her, her beloved Davy. She created a large maelstrom and the real battle for the end began. Midway through the battle, William pulled Elizabeth aside to ask her a very important question: to marry him. They were married on the of the pirate ship by Barbossa. After so long, they could finally have their lives together. Except, that would not come to pass as soon as they'd like. Noticing that Jack Sparrow was in __trouble__ Will went over to the Dutchman to assist him. He ran into his father but the man was so forgone that he had to fight him in order to move on. Elizabeth came shortly afterward and engaged Jones in a rather quick fight. He overpowered her and knocked her to the deck before William stabbed Jones where his heart should have been. He laughed and knocked the boy to the floor until Sparrow finally stepped forward. He had the heart in one hand and a broken piece of his sword in the other. Sparrow took t__o__o long to do it however, giving Jones an unfortunate opportunity. William once said he would die for Elizabeth to be safe. Jones stabbed poor William in the chest and the earth seemed to stand still for a moment. His beloved went to his side and tried her hardest to keep him conscious and his father attacked Jones once he got a hold of his mind again. Sparrow spoke a few quiet words to the boy as he lifted his hand and placed the dagger into it. 'I'm sorry about this 'lizabeth,' Jack said before lowering the dagger in his hand and stabbing the heart thusly k__illing Jones once and for all._

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes by this point, Will was looking down at his hands and Jack motioned that he wanted to continue the reading. Elizabeth went to Will and he opened his arms and she climbed in. He kissed her on the forehead and they looked to Jack.

_E__lizabeth was bodily taken from the boy's side by Sparrow as the crew of the Dutchman began to chant. They escaped and the Dutchman sank into t__he Maelstrom along with E__lizabeth's beloved. Moments passed and nothing changed. It was the general belief that the Company was going to win. That is until the Dutchman resurfaced with a familiar face as its Captain. The combined force of the Dutchman under Turner's command and the Pearl under Sparrow, they were able to end the reign of Beckett and the Company. Now came the hardest part; as the Dutchman needed to sail in the Land of the Dead, William had to say goodbye to his beloved. Before he left however, he left her with a very special gift that would arrive in nine months time. They needed to be separated for 10 years and then if his beloved stayed loyal to him then he would be allowed to return to the land of the living and those who loved him truly. So, from a blacksmith's apprentice and the spoiled daughter of the Governor, to pirate Captains with a star-crossed destiny, Elizabeth and William Turner are two of the __noblest __people to have ever lived._

Jack closed the book and waited for some sort of reaction.

Elizabeth got up and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't have to do that," she whispered wiping away her tears.

"I know love," he said "but a pirate log isn't one without the two of you. You two are pirates and had a very important destiny that needs to be told to future generations."

"Thank you Jack, really," Will said standing. He pulled the man into a hug as well and the group all smiled.

"I have to be on me way. Send my greetings to your son," Jack said with the tip of his hat.

They watched him leave from the kitchen window before going back and reading it over again.

* * *

I tried to include as much as I could. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
